Living the Unknown
by mrs.sethclearwater01
Summary: Kelly Daniels seems to have come to terms with who she is; having Paul only made things easier. But with new tangles arising from her past and obstacles presenting themselves in her future, how much can Kelly really take? This is the sequel to "Loving the Unknown".


**I do not own the Twilight Saga.**

* * *

**KPOV**

It was a sunny day, almost an anomaly for Washington; and I was determined to make it outside. I glanced behind me again, and sighed in relief when I didn't see Paul. He usually would have caught me by now.

"Harry! Let's go!"

"Kells," I groaned and Paul grabbed me around the waist just as I was reaching for the doorknob. I could hear Harry slamming his bedroom door. I had promised to take him cliff diving. He'd finished the school year with straight A's. School had been hard for him in the last couple years. They'd almost held him back last year. Paul had suggested home schooling him. I'd told him it wouldn't work. Between my memory and Paul working every night, no one would be around to educate my brother. Besides, having my brother home all the time would deplete the few hours of alone time Paul and I had.

But Harry had pulled through last year and shocked us this year. I was proud of him and wanted to reward him. He'd been wanting to go cliff diving for ages now.

"Where do you think you're going?" I turned my attention back to Paul. He had his lips pressed against my neck, my cheek, my shoulders...  
I closed my eyes.

"Taking Harry diving." Paul chuckled. He found all my escape attempts amusing.

"Weren't you sick this morning?" I sighed. He and I both knew it was pointless asking. I probably had been sick. Paul claimed that I'd been sick all week. He was probably right.. I had noticed that he was a lot more concerned about me than he usually was.

"Hey Kell, we still going?" I turned to face Harry and tell him yes, but Paul beat me to it.

"Sorry bud, your sister isn't really feeling good enough to go." I pouted, but Harry shrugged.

"I didn't think so either. I asked Embry to take me." I frowned, and Harry quickly started to backtrack. "If that's okay with you guys, of course." I sighed.

"Yes, go have fun. Be careful, I guess." Harry grinned before running past me. He leaned back to kiss me on the cheek before he ran out the door.

"I will! Thanks Kell!" I sighed again. It was starting to worry me how quickly he was growing up. He was only sixteen... Soon he'd be graduating, and then who knew what he would be doing.

He'd made it very clear that he would be heading back to California once he was able to. I wasn't sure I'd be able to stop him.

"What're you thinking about?" I inhaled deeply, letting my eyes close again.

"Harry," I muttered. "I'm always thinking about Harry." I looked up at Paul.

"You worry too much. It's bad for you and..." His voice trailed off and he glanced down pointedly.

My hand automatically reached for my stomach. Paul placed his hand on top of mine.

"Harry's fine." I nodded.

"I know. I am too." I added defensively.

Paul chuckled and let me go.

"Oh. I know. You tell me every day." He frowned. "I would feel better if you went to see a doctor though." I shook my head.

No one else from the pack had had a child before. No one else from the pack knew we were expecting.

It was frightening and exciting at the same time.

I couldn't see a doctor because I wasn't sure if our baby would be the same as...regular babies.

Paul wasn't worried about that at all, but you couldn't be sure.

"I'm fine. Really. Morning sickness is normal." Paul took a deep breath. He and I had the opposite opinion on my health.

"At least let me tell Emily." I shook my head again. Emily had made a lasting impression on me and it wasn't a good one. No way I was letting her anywhere near me.

I was also kind of paranoid she'd have some type of jealousy towards me.

Emily and Sam had been together for years before I had even got here. She should've got pregnant first. Not me.

Now Paul shook his head at me.

"God Kells, if anything happens to you..." I smiled at Paul's worried expression. It was cute how much he was worrying about me.

"I will be fine. You worry about keeping your thoughts contained, okay?" I put my arms around his neck.

"Okay." He kissed me before pulling away. "I have a meeting. I'll be back in a few hours, okay?" I nodded and walked him to the door.

"Be safe." He kissed me again and groaned.

"You be safe. And stay inside." I smiled, kissing him again.

"I will. Promise." He sighed in exasperation at me, before leaning and forward and kissing my belly.

"I will see you two in a couple of hours." I waved as Paul disappeared into the trees.

I closed the door once he was gone, sliding down against the wall beside it.

I hated when I was home alone, but there wasn't much I could do about it. Paul and I had come to an agreement on what I could and could not do.

As long as I stayed inside, I didn't have to see a doctor. Paul didn't seem to understand my apprehension about seeing a doctor. He'd even offered to take me up to Forks, which was a big deal for him. I'd been telling Paul that I didn't want them to see that the baby was abnormal because…Well because his dad was a werewolf. Not only that, there was shapeshifter genes in _my _blood too. Who knew what that could mean for Keir…

"Kell?" I jumped up from the floor. That sounded like Embry, but he was with Harry..?

I opened the door slowly.

"Embry?" He grinned, before picking me up and spinning me into the house. I laughed as he put me down. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged.

"Harry and I were diving with Quil, he mentioned he was worried about you." Embry frowned at me. I put my hands in my pockets to keep them from going to Keir. "Also I haven't seen you in a while, so I thought I'd check up on you." He smiled again.

"That is so sweet of you Embry, but I'm fine, so… I wouldn't want to keep you from diving." We stood in the walkway staring at each other for a minute.

"Kelly. What's going on?" Oh no. "Ever since you and Paul got back from Ireland, you've been inseparable. All of a sudden, no one can see you anymore?" Embry frowned again. "You're not sick, are you?"

I shook my head immediately.

"No, no, of course not! Embry, really, I'm fine!" I bit my lip, looking for something to tell him. "I'm just trying to readjust to La Push. That's all." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Really!"

He put his hands up.

"Okay, if you say so."

"So…" Embry chuckled.

"What have you been up to Kell?" He walked by me and into the living room. I sighed. Like he was actually going to leave so easily.

I closed the door slowly before joining Embry on the couch.

"Not much. Looking after my boys." Embry laughed.

"You sound like my mom." He paused. "No, you sound like Em!" I froze, making Embry laugh louder.

"Not funny," I muttered. Embry knew how I felt about Emily.

"I know, I'm sorry." He chuckled again. "But I had to-hey Kell, you okay?"

I held my breath as a wave of nausea rolled through me.

Not now.

I ran to the bathroom with Embry right on my heels.

"Kelly." I kept my head over the toilet for a second before looking up. "Should I call Paul?" I shook my head slowly.

"No. No, I'm fine. Keir is just acting up again."

"Keir?" I squeezed my eyes shut. Sometimes, I was just an idiot.

"Pear…I said pear. I had some pears earlier…" My voice trailed off as Embry's eyebrows rose.

"Who's Keir? Kell, what aren't you telling me?" I groaned, pressing my face to the side of the bathtub.

"No one's supposed to know," I muttered.

"Know what?" Embry was kneeling beside me now. I couldn't keep this from Embry anymore. He was my best friend.

"If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell anyone else." Embry didn't say anything. "Promise?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I promise."

I took a deep breath before sitting up.

"I may or may not be kind of pregnant…Maybe." I winced, waiting for Embry's reaction.

He rubbed a hand over his face, laughing breathlessly.

"Holy shit Kell." I closed my eyes. "You already named him?"

* * *

**Well, this is a thing that I'm not too sure about yet.. haven't written in a while. Tell me what you think?**

**Review?(:**


End file.
